Keep Breathing Into Me
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: After 6 years Tsuna 's twin finally comes home , he has left a terrible past behind . That Mukuro , Kyoya and Reborn wanted to fade the memories away , who lets beat Yoshiro 's heart faster .


**Story Title ! : Keep Breathing Into Me **

**Couples : MukuroxOC / HibarixOC / RebornxOC**

**What is it about : After 6 years Tsuna's twin finally comes home, he has left a terrible past behind . That Mukuro, Hibari and Reborn are going to face, but who of them get's Yoshiro's heart ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Crossdressing, Yaoi , Drama , Angst , Rape , Insane!Characters , Dead & Harem ( ? ) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_I feel like falling into the deep black world _

_I feel my wings disappear _

_And see also the my freedom wanders farther away from me _

_I do not know how long I'm falling _

_Maybe for awhile, or maybe for a year ? _

_Who knows but I do not care anymore _

_I have nothing to grip on _

_My eyes feel sleepy _

_Should I close them ?_

_I wonder ... _

Tsuna looked at the letter with shocked eyes, and then looked to his mother ." Do Dad knows ? " He asked quietly ." I called him yesterday, he would arrive tonight ." Said Nana ." Why Mom ...Why do the doctors send him back ? How can they be sure that ..." Nana began to cry loudly ." I do not know ! I do not know ! " She yelled Tsuna felt immediately guilty and began to comfort her ." Everything will be okay, it is good okay . " He said softly in her ear .

Tsuna could not sleep that night, he looked at the ceiling above him . His mother cried herself to sleep, and his father has a restless sleep . I-Pin, Fuuta and Lambo are too young to understand what 's going on, and sleep for good days . But for now they should go for few bad days, Tsuna looked at Reborn who was sleeping peacefully . Tsuna sighed and turned around until he faces the wall and closed his eyes . Waiting for what will await him tomorrow .

When the sun was up, everything went slow for tsuna and the family . Lambo and I-Pin don't notice anything as they are playing, Bianchi, Reborn and Fuuta notice the great silence of the 3 Sawada 's . Fuuta tries to play with Tsuna, but Tsuna shook hig head no . He said he has a headache, Fuuta sat then quietly with him . Reborn started talking with Iemitsu . To get him out of his mond, but he knows that Iemitsu hardly listens . Bianchi was talking to Nana, Nana smiled as she listened to Bianchi . But Bianchi know it's a fake smile .

Then the door bell ring's, everyone was silent . Fuuta saw Tsuna begon to pale ." Tsuna-Niii ? " Tsuna quickly got up and went to the door and opened it . His father and mother stood behind him ." Is this the Sawada 's house ?" Asked the man as he looked at the 3, Nana could not say anything as her words were swallowed . Tsuna looked away he don't want to look at the man, but Iemitsu stay's strong for his family ." That's right and you are ?" He asked ." I'm Usai Nao you know what my job is of course, I brought my patient home . "

Reborn and Bianchi looked at each other, and walked to the door . " Bianchi, Reborn bring the kid 's upstairs ." Nana said as she looked at them, Bianchi could not argue . When she saw Nana 's eyes, they look like they are ready to burst any moment ." Of course ." And took Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin quickly upstairs, Reborn stayed behind he refused to leave ." Reborn-San ." Reborn shook his head no ." I have the right to know what 's going on ." He said Iemitsu sighed ." Fine but you keep your mouth shut understood . " He said coldly to Reborn, who said nothing back Iemitsu took it as a yes .

" Can I fucking come in ! " Shouted someone behind the man, Reborn stared as a boy walked in . He looked like Tsuna, the boy stopped next Tsuna . No the boy looked different, even thought he looked at Tsuna . Maybe it's the eyes that looks different .

" And you are ?" The boy asked as he looked at him ." I'm Reborn ." He said the boy grinned ." Nice to meet you Reborn ... " Reborn looked at him with his black eyes, Reborn know that he was very different from Tsuna ." Yoshiro Sawada I'm Tsuna 's twin brother ." Reborn saw Tsuna froze and then looked at the boy ." Really you do not look like him ." The boy laughed ." Yes we can just move on, I want a drink ." He said as he walked in the living room ." Do not just walk in someone's living room ! " Iemitsu shouted as he walked behind Yoshiro ." But I'm just walking in someone 's living room, I walk into my parent's living room ." He said ." Young man keep your tone in . " Iemitsu said .

" Why should I ? " Asked Yoshiro back ." Hey ! Yoshiro-Kun you are just home, and you are starting a childish fight with your father already ! Stop it immediately, or else I will take you back with me ." Shouted Usai ." What already ! " Yelled Yoshiro ." You have no power on me, now that I've stepped in the house ." Usai pushed his glasses up ." Your parent's have to sign some papers, than you will not see me anymore . "He said ." Goddamn you and here I hope I will not see you anymore right now ." And walked into the living room, Iemitsu followed him ." Come in Usai-San ."

Usai came in and looked at Tsuna ." You look very much like your brother ." He said Tsuna looked angry ." I truly do not look like him ." But the man wanted to say something, but Reborn stepped between the two ." They are waiting for you Usai-Baka ." The man looked angry at him, but went into the living room . Reborn looked at Tsuna ." Who is Yoshiro ? " Tsuna looked at him ." I'll tell you later ." And walked into the living room ." Okay Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana these are the papers of the juvenile prison, you have to sign in for Sawada Yoshiro to come back in the house . "

* * *

**I hope everyone likes it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
